


Newt's tragic High School love

by AgnesDue



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All in senior grade, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gally's a good guy, M/M, Slow Build, Teasing, Teresa and Minho are buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and the lot are in their last year of high school, almost bored to death. Enter Thomas, transferred from the grade under them, he starts in Newt and Minho's class. Thomas sticks around and Minho and Alby are already planning out a wedding for NewtMas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokidiabolus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/gifts), [Tony_boy96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/gifts).



> Yeah, so, um. First chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy, and don't kill me if you don't like it :D

Newt was sitting in class, nearly falling asleep in his chair, when the teacher suddenly announced that they would be getting a new transfer student. The brit perked up at that. Transfer student? That was news to him. Looking around the room, he noticed similar reactions from the other students. He threw a look towards Minho and the Asian shrugged, he didn’t know either.

 The door opened and the teacher stepped in, a boy in tow. “Everyone, please welcome Thomas. He’s transferred from the grade under you. I hope you’ll get to know us fairly quickly, Thomas,” the teacher gestured for Thomas to find a free seat, which was coincidentally next to Newt’s.

 Newt groaned internally. Sitting next to the new kid would mean he had to be overly friendly, and he just didn’t feel like being the guy’s best friend at the moment. The boy sat down in the seat next to him, and Newt cast a sideways glance at him. Thomas’ face was splattered with moles here and there, and his lips were plump in a neat bow. Newt’s eyes flicked up from surveying the boy’s face, to meet his eyes. Thomas’ eyes were like pools of cognac, framed by long lashes.

 “Name’s Newt, welcome to Glader High, greenie,” Newt extended his hand and Thomas took it, his left eyebrow raised.

 “Thomas, but you probably knew that already? And greenie, is that a slang on this school that I should know about?”

 “Nah, it’s just a slang me and my friends use, so if you’re planning to stick around me, then you should probably learn it,” Newt winked and mentally kicked himself. Flirting with the new kid would probably scare him off before he even got to know his full name.

 “Maybe I am,” Thomas winked back at him and Newt felt his lips widen in a grin. He could hear Minho snicker from the row in front of them and kicked the boy’s chair.

 “Why don’t you stop laughing like an idiot and bloody introduce yourself instead?”

 Minho turned around and grinned at the newcomer, “My name’s Minho, nice to meet ‘ya.” Newt scoffed, because of course Minho had to play the nice-guy card. Minho turned towards him. “Got something stuck in your throat, or was it just your dirty thoughts about Thomas here?”

 Newt burst out laughing and the teacher sent him a warning look, “Yeah, totally, that’s exactly what happened. I can’t keep my hands of Tommy here, and my goal in life is to get in his pants. Isn’t that right, Tommy?” Turning to Thomas he mentally told himself that is Thomas was planning on sticking around, then he would have to get used to Minho’s teasing.

 “Yeah, it was love at first sight. I’m already planning out our wedding now,” Thomas smirked and Minho barked out a laugh.

 “Good that,” the Asian said, sending Newt an approving look. Thomas was in.

* * *

 

“And this is where the losers get their head stuffed in the toilet,” Minho explained when they reached the lavatories.

 They’d been taking the tour of the school and Minho was the guide, who’d up until recently kept his hand on Thomas’ lower back. Newt felt a pang of jealousy at that but quickly discarded the thought, what would he be jealous about anyways?

 “Minho can talk from experience on that one,” Newt spoke up, hiding a smirk at Minho’s glare.

 “You got your head stuck in the toilet?” Thomas asked, incredulous.

 “Let’s not go there, painful memories,” Minho retorted as he patted the younger’s shoulder.

 “Yeah, I bet,” Newt muttered.

 “So, is there anything else I should know about?” Thomas asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

 “Nah, as long as you stick around us, no-one will bully you. Probably,” Newt answered, winking at the younger.

 Thomas grinned at that and Minho sent him a knowing look before slipping a hand around the younger’s waist, guiding him towards the cafeteria. As he walked, the Asian threw a smirk over his shoulder at Newt, and the Brit rolled his eyes.

 “There we have the shanks,” Minho exclaimed as they reached the cafeteria. Thomas sent him a questioning look and Minho said it was their way of speaking.

 “You’re gonna have to give the guy a bloody dictionary soon, or else he’ll be lost in translation,” Newt said earning a grin from the younger.

 “Oh, I don’t think I would mind. I mean, if I could be lost in translation with Scarlet Johansson, I’d be thrilled.”

 “Who wouldn’t.”

 “Hey, who’s the greenie?” Gally shouted over the usual cafeteria noise and Frypan looked up from his food, a fry sticking out of his mouth.

 “I’m Thomas, nice to meet you, _shank_ ,” Thomas answered and Gally burst out laughing.

 “I see you’ve already learnt a few of our words. Good that.”

 “I’m a quick learner.”

 Frypan stood up, extending a hand towards Thomas.

 “I’m Frypan, nice to meet you.” Thomas took his hand, “Is that your real name, or are you just like Newt?”

 Newt snorted, “He’s never told _us_ his real name, just told us to call him that.”

 Winston got up as well and introduced himself, “I’m Winston, and I would shake your hand, but I’m kinda sticky.”

 Gally scoffed, “I knew you had a quickie on the toilet, I read you like a book, Wince.”

 Winston smacked him upside the head, “I did not, and don’t call me Wince!”

 “I know you love it.”

 Newt chuckled. It seemed like Thomas was quickly becoming a part of their little group. He, Minho and Thomas sat down at the table, the Brit and the younger ending up squeezed together from thigh to shoulder.

 Thomas turned towards him and smiled sheepishly, “You’re a pretty varied bunch, it seems.”

Newt couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, in the beginning, it was just me, Alby and Minho, but then Gally came along with Winston and Frypan. Chuck isn’t here though, he’s still in junior high.”

 “Where’s Alby?” Thomas asked.

 Newt shrugged, “He’ll be around.”

 “Oh, talk about the sun,” Minho spoke up, just as Alby sat down at the table with them.

 “Oh, new kid? I’m Alby, what’s your name, greenie?” Alby said, turning to Thomas.

 “Thomas, nice to meet you.”

 “Likewise.” Alby started. “So, you and Newt married yet? Minho sent me a text and said we had a future couple.”

 Newt’s eyes went sky-high. “Minho, you weren’t supposed to tell him, it was going to be a surprise.”

 Minho snickered, “I’m sorry, I was just so excited to be the best man in your wedding.”

 “I’m sorry, Alby. We’re getting married soon, and we’ll even name one of our children after you,” Newt said, noticing Thomas’ hand on his waist.

 “Yeah, Newt told me how much he wanted our oldest child to be named after you,” the younger said, sending Newt a loving gaze.

 “Aw, how sweet of you to include me,” Alby said, glancing at Minho, who was barely keeping his laughter at bay.

 A silence fell over the group before they all burst out laughing. Newt could see Minho’s eyes fill with laughter-tears and he directed a closed fist towards Thomas.

 “Well played, mate.”

 Thomas fist bumped him and grinned, “Yeah, planning on taking a major in acting.” At that, the lot roared with laughter, and Newt noticed a lot of people turning towards them, all with incredulous looks.

 “Good that.”


	2. Enter Teresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious girl shows up, apparently knowing Thomas very well. Newt feels his heart sinking and is misunderstanding the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new chapter! Woohoo :) I hope you like it :D

“Hey, Newt. Wake up,” a faint voice whispered in his ear.

 Newt turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, noticing he was about ten centimetres from Thomas’ face. The Brit snapped his head backwards and scowled at the dark haired male.

 “Warn a man, would’ya,” Newt said, massaging his sore neck. He had apparently fallen asleep on his desk and Minho was shaking with laughter. “What’re you laughing at?”

 “Just the fact you have ink on your cheek,” the Asian answered and Newt could hear Thomas chuckling. Wiping his face, he glared at the offending pen, which up until recently had been pressed against his cheek.

 “Here, let me,” Thomas leaned towards him, licking his finger. He then proceeded to stroke the finger down Newt’s cheek, removing any trace of ink. Newt stared back at him, his eyes wide. He could feel a blush creep up his neck, but fought it back away.

 “Thanks, mate.”

 “Aw, this is priceless,” Minho said, grin evident in his voice. The two other boys turned towards him and Newt could clearly see the shit-eating grin his friend was wearing.

 “What?” Thomas asked, and Newt felt a little relieved at his obliviousness.

 “Nothing, Minho’s just being an arse.”

 “Oh, am I now,” Minho smirked and Newt rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the teacher. They were currently in English, which was one of Newt’s least favourite subjects. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like it, it was just that the teacher had a stick up his arse and liked to torment his students with nonsense.

 “Tommy, will you please let me sleep through this? He’s talking bull either way,” turning to Thomas, Newt put on his best puppy-dog eyes. He didn’t think it would work, but Thomas’ eyes widened and he visibly gulped. Just for the fun of it, Newt turned the eyes up a notch and could see a blush dusting the dark haired boy’s cheeks.

 “Okay, fine. Just don’t look at me like that,” Thomas exclaimed, snapping his gaze away from Newt’s. The Brit grinned inwardly and put his head on his arms again, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

“Wake up!” Newt bolted upright in his chair. Minho was grinning at him and Newt smacked his head.

 “You shucking idiot! You wanna give me a heart attack? Why won't you let me sleep?” The blonde groaned, rubbing his eyes.

 “No can do, hun,” Minho answered, a grin visible on his face. Newt looked around noticing Thomas chuckling at them. The blonde flipped him off and Thomas blew him a kiss. Glancing around the room, Newt saw that they were the only people left. He got up and packed his things, following Minho, whom had already left the classroom, Thomas close behind.

 “Hey, isn’t that Ben?” Minho asked and Newt looked to where he was pointing.

 “Looks like it, but who’s that girl with him?”

 “Thomas!” the girl suddenly shouted before she started running towards them.

 “Teresa, hey!” Newt heard Thomas say, and before he knew it, the two were locked in a tight embrace. He felt his heart sink a little at the act but didn’t pay it much thought, he’d only known the guy for less than a day, why would he feel disappointed?

 “What does she think she’s doing, stealing your man like that? Is she his girlfriend or some klunk?” Minho spoke up beside him, and Newt shrugged.

 “The hell should I know, and he’s not my man.” Minho sent him a knowing look.

 “Still in denial? You know, it’s allowed to feel attraction even though you’ve known someone for less than a day.”

 “Oh, would you bloody shut up, Minho? Just because you’re my best friend, doesn’t mean you get to know stuff before I do it.” Minho laughed, and Thomas turned towards them.

 “Guys, this is Teresa. She’s a good friend.”

 “Hey, fellas. Surprised you haven’t died from all his talking yet,” Teresa said.

 “Talking? Tommy’s barely talked at all,” Newt answered, feeling slightly surprised at how the girl acted.

 “Oh, really? That’s unusual, well if you don’t count when Thomas’ really likes someone-“ Teresa stopped short and a grin stretched across her face. Turning towards Thomas, she pointed a finger at him. “You. Sneaky. Shit. How come you haven’t texted me about this?”

 Thomas scoffed, “It’s not like I need to tell you _everything_.”

 “Uh, yeah, you do. Anyways, this is Ben, Ben this is Thomas.”

 Ben raised his hand and waved, “Sup?”

 “Hi. Oh, by the way, this is Newt, and Minho,” Thomas said, gesturing towards his two companions. Newt raised a hand, and noticed how Teresa’s eyes twinkled with mischief as they met his. Minho extended his hand and Teresa shook it.

 “Oh, we’re gonna do something about this, right?” Minho said, his head nodding towards Newt and Thomas.

 “Absolutely,” Teresa replied, and Newt felt a bit scared.

* * *

 

Newt sat in his flat watching a film, when his phone beeped, signalling a text had just arrived. Picking his phone up, he noticed that he didn’t know the number. He opened the text and felt his lips form a smile.

  **-Hey, it’s me, Thomas :) Um, I got your number from Teresa, who got it from Minho (apparently they’re buds now…). So, I just wanted to say hi, and, yeah, now you have my number :P So… What’s up?**

 Newt’s fingers travelled across the phone’s display, writing back.

  **-Hey! :) Great, now I don’t have to ask for your number. Well, um, I’m watching The Hobbit :P What’re you up to?**

 Newt got up and walked to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and turned it on. The phone beeped and he couldn’t help but grin.

**-Oh, I haven’t seen it yet, is it good?**

 Newt scoffed.

  **-Where’ve you been the last century, under a rock? And, yeah, ‘course it’s a good movie, it’s The Hobbit, duh :P**

 The kettle beeped and the Brit poured the hot water in a mug, adding a tea bag with Earl Grey. His phone beeped again and he leaned against the counter as he read it.

  **-Well, sorry for not having seen it :P Maybe we can watch it together once?**

 Newt smiled warmly and got the milk from the fridge.

  **-Yeah, we should do that sometime ;) Maybe during this weekend?**

 Pouring milk into the tea, the blonde hummed a song as he waited.

**-Yeah, totally :) On Saturday, then? Your place?**

 Newt picked up his mug and sat down on the couch again. Pressing play on the film, he wrote a reply to Thomas.

**-Okay :) You’re bringing popcorn and I’ll get drinks?**

 Bilbo had just found the ring when the new text flew in.

**-Totally ;) Butter? Btw. I like coke :P**

 Newt laughed quietly, because of course Thomas would be a coke person.

**-Butter’s obvious :P And, just so you know, there will be no coke-sniffing in my flat, thank you very much :)**

 The tea was almost cold, and Newt scolded Thomas inwardly for making himself focus on the texts instead of drinking.

  **-Haha, your’re funnier than you look ;) Well, anyways, enjoy the movie, Teresa’s pestering me to skype with her :/**

 Newt felt his heart sinking at the mention of Teresa, Thomas probably liked her as more than a friend. Discarding the thought, Newt turned his attention to the film again, watching Gollum riddle Bilbo. His phone beeped, signalling a text, and the blonde felt his hope lift again. Noticing the text was from Minho, he huffed, feeling a little disappointed. He opened the text message nonetheless.

  **-Hey! Just so you know, Teresa and Thomas are not and will never be together :) Teresa talked to me about it, just thought you should know, seeing as you’re head over heels :P**

 Newt snorted. That shuck-face. Though he felt a bit relieved, knowing Thomas and Teresa weren’t together.

**-Thanks for notifying me… Shank :P And I’m not head over heels, that’s just your wishful thinking.**

 Getting up, Newt turned off the film, deciding he wouldn’t watch the whole thing. He made his way to the bathroom, reading Minho’s text, which had just arrived.

  **-You can fool yourself, but you can’t fool me ;)**  

 The Brit chuckled. Minho knew him a bit too well for his own good. But it wasn’t like he was head over heels, he might like Thomas a bit, but he didn’t really know him.

  **-Yeah, yeah :) I’m going to bed now, so don’t bother me :P**

 Newt finished up in the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. He kicked of his trousers and fell head first onto his bed, burrowing his head in his pillow. Minho’s text bothered him. Was it really that obvious, or was Minho just making it up to confuse him? A new text beeped in.

  **-Whatever you say, loverboy ;)**

 Putting his phone on the bedside table, Newt pulled the covers over himself, comforted by the warmth they provided. Since it was the beginning of September, the air was getting quite chilly, and Newt, being as skinny as he was, got easily cold. Yawning, he turned off the light, the darkness enclosing the room like a thick blanket.

 Newt’s gaze wandered to the night sky outside his window. The pollution blocked most of the stars, but a few stars refused to surrender, shining faintly through the atmosphere. A smile found its way to the blonde’s lips, he could relate to the stars’ infinite struggle. Shining brightly in a billion of other stars was difficult, and standing out was often not the right choice.

 Newt closed his eyes and Thomas’ cognac eyes floated over his retinal. They say that honey is often used to cover the taste of poison, and Newt felt himself already drowning in the sweet toxic of those honey eyes.

 The Brit opened his eyes and glanced briefly at the sky yet again, noticing one star shining more brightly than the others, and he decided that the star was brave, daring to stick out of the masses. A warm feeling flooded Newt’s mind and he let his eyelids fall, closing his eyes off from reality. He soon fell asleep, the colour of cognac still on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of dialog in this, and texting, whoa... :P Please tell me what you think and stay hydrated!! :D =^^=


	3. Movie Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is upon Newt, and it's movie night with Thomas. But first he has to work. At the coffee shop where he works, someone unexpected but familiar shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, this is a bit longer than the others, yay :D Hope you like it :P

“Hey, do you think the teacher’ll notice if I sneak out?” Newt asked Thomas. They were now seated in the back of the classroom, watching their history-teacher stammer his way through the French Revolution.

 “Yes, Newt. Now pay attention, or you’ll get shitty grades,” the younger muttered and newt could hear him rolling his eyes.

 “I wouldn’t worry about his grades, he’s top of the class,” Minho spoke up beside them.

 Thomas’ eyebrows found their way upwards, “Really? You’re smarter than you look.”

 Newt glared, “Oh, do I look that stupid to you? And don’t brief about my grades, Minho. You should worry about your own; they’re not exactly ‘top of the class’ as you would put it.” Newt felt a smack land at the top of his head and he scowled at his Asian friend. Thomas chuckled beside them and Minho grinned his signature mischievous grin.

 “Hey, you guys seen Teresa around?” Ben’s voice filtered in from the row in front of them.

 Minho scoffed, “Why, you in love with her or somethin’?”

 Ben rolled his eyes, “No, nothing like that. She was supposed to help me with my math homework. She’s a genius.”

 Newt smiled. They’d all gotten along great, even Gally had quickly warmed up to the two newcomers of their group. Since it now was Friday, they’d all known each other for five days, and Thomas and Teresa fit right in.

 “So, Newt. About that movie, when and where am I supposed to meet up?” Thomas asked. The Brit heard Minho’s ‘Ohhhhh….’, and kicked the boy’s leg. Grabbing a piece of paper, he wrote his address on it and handed it to the younger.

 “Meet me here at three PM tomorrow, I’ve got to work from eight till two, so I can’t before that.”

 Thomas nodded, grinning, “Okay, I’m looking forward to it.”

 Minho snickered, “Oh, I’m sure you are-“ He stopped short when Newt’s elbow hit his stomach.

* * *

 

 Saturday morning, Newt was woken up by getting the sunlight straight in his face. Groaning, he turned around and slowly got up. Pulling on sweat-pants and a hoodie, he made his way to the kitchen, noticing that the clock showed seven thirty AM.

 “Shit,” he muttered, hastily filling the kettle and turning it on. He then ran to the, took a speed shower, shaved, and then pulled on tight fitting khaki pants and a thin, beige hoodie. Looking himself over in the mirror, he ruffled his hair and hurried off to fetch his now hot water. He ate quickly and scurried out the door, locking it behind him.

 Ten minutes later, he’d arrived at the coffee shop at which he worked. He burst in the door and hurried off to the back, grabbing his black apron. His boss, Matthew, poked his head out of his office.

 “Sorry I’m late, oversle-“ the Brit’s rant stopped abruptly as a familiar male walked out of Matthew’s office, the boss following close behind. “Oh, you got to be shucking kidding me.”

 “Hey, Newt. Didn’t know you worked here,” Thomas said cheerfully. “I got this job yesterday evening, so I didn’t get to tell you.”

 “Hey, Tommy. Great having you here, as cliché as this situation is.” Newt replied, dragging a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

 Matthew looked astonished, but happy nonetheless, “Oh, I didn’t know you were acquaintances, that makes this a whole lot less awkward.”

 “Yeah, we’re classmates, actually,” the blonde said, smoothing out his apron.

 “Great. Newt, if you would be so kind as to show Thomas how we roll, I’ll be in my office, going over some paperwork,” leaving no option for protest, Matthew went into his office again, shutting the door behind him.

 “Yeah, so, we should probably get you used to how things work here. Come on, I’ll show you,” Newt spoke up, grabbing an apron from the rack and handing it over to Thomas as he passed him on his way out to the kitchen.

 “You don’t have to show me much, I’ve worked at tons of coffee shops before, so I know the drill,” the younger said, tying the apron around his waist.

 “Oh, that’s great then, I’ll just show you around the kitchen and main room, so you won’t get lost.”

 Thomas chuckled, “Yeah, probably a good idea, considering I got lost making my way to the bathroom one time.”

 “I take it you were pretty smashed, yeah?”

 "Yeah, pretty smashed’s probably an understatement.” Newt laughed, teaching Thomas how the dishwasher worked and how their coffee-machines operated.

 

“So, I guess we’re all set,” the Brit said once they’d finished the tour. Turning around, he saw Thomas’ gaze snap up from somewhere that looked unmistakably like Newt’s bum. A slightly red colour crept up the younger’s neck and Newt smirked.

 “See something you like there, Tommy?” The blush deepened, and the blonde felt satisfaction at the effect he had on the brunette.

 “Shut up, it’s not my fault you’re wearing tight-fitting pants.” Oh, that pout was so not fair.

 “Honest, I like it,” Newt’s smirk widened. “Well, anyways, we’ve gotta get to work, the first customers tend to show up around this time.”

 “Yeah, okay, you’re the boss, well technically not, but y’know,” Thomas said, winking as he walked past Newt, and was that a hand lightly slipping over his arse? Oh, Newt was enjoying this game.

* * *

Six and half an hour later, Thomas burst out of the kitchen. He’d been sent there after nearly burning the face off a customer when he tripped and almost spilled a cup of coffee in her face. The brunette had brushed it off and said that Newt’s arse was distracting him. Newt had burst out laughing at that and the customer had giggled, telling them they were a cute couple.

 “Newt, oh Newt, why for are thy Newt. How I’ve missed you, my love.” Leaning over, the younger smacked a wet kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

 “Ugh, disgusting, now I have Thomas-germs all over me. I feel mutilated,” Newt said, wiping his face.

 “I know you love it.”

 “In your dreams.” There were no customers in the shop at the moment, and there was only half an hour until their shift ended. Glancing out the window, Newt noticed it had begun raining.

 “Shuck. We’re gonna get drenched on the way to my flat,” Newt groaned, slouching over the counter.

 “I’ve got a raincoat, we can both walk under it like an old married couple,” Thomas’ face appeared in front of the blonde’s and Newt pushed it away.

 “I can’t believe I’m gonna spend the rest of this bloody day with you. It’s enough seeing you for eight hours at school, but now I’ve gotta spend my weekend with you as well? Sheesh…” Thomas smacked him upside the head and Newt grinned. A comfortable silence fell between them and Thomas leaned his chin on the brit’s shoulder.

 A few minutes passed and Newt felt the heat from Thomas seep into his body.

 “Hey, what’s your favourite colour?” the younger asked, the vibrations of his throat traveling along Newt’s shoulders.

 “Blue, I think.”

 “You think?”

 Newt sighed, “I’m not really sure, I like black too, but that’s because I like the night sky. But there’s also a lot of blue in the night sky as well. So maybe I like dark blue.”

 “Huh.”

 “What about you?”

 Thomas chuckled, “Mine’s brown like chocolate, because that’s the colour of your eyes.”

 Newt groaned, chuckling at the same time, “That’s probably the most shucked up klunk I’ve ever heard.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Yeah.” A few minutes passed again.

 “Hey, our shift’s almost done. Shall we ditch the aprons and get the raincoat?” Thomas spoke up, removing his chin from Newt’s shoulder.

 The Brit stretched, “Yeah. We can pick up something to eat on the way home.”

 They got the raincoat, said goodbye to Matthew, and made their way into the rain outside. Thomas had successfully draped the coat over them both, and they were keeping it up with their arms, their heads close together. They grabbed some pizza and popcorn from a nearby store, Thomas ending up carrying the bag, while Newt held the coat up over their heads.

 They stopped at a crossing, waiting for the light to get green, and Newt turned his face towards Thomas to say something. However, whatever he’d planned to say was stuck in his throat when he drowned in cognac. This close Newt could see that he was a tad bit taller than the brunette. A few droplets of water had managed to land in the younger’s eyelashes, and what the hell, how long eyelashes did this shank have? Thomas cheeks were red from the crisp chill in the air, almost like red roses. His moles were as prominent as ever and his lips were chapped. A tongue briefly swiped over the pink flesh, wetting it, and Newt’s eyes snapped up to meet sweet poison again. Thomas’ pupils were slightly more blown, and Newt swallowed. Unknowingly, he’d started leaning in, noticing the brunette copying the action.

 “Don’t worry about a thing, ‘cuz every little thing is gonna be alright.” They both jumped at the sudden noise, Newt scrambling to get his phone. Silently cursing/praising Minho for ruining the moment, he pressed accept.

 “Hello? Minho?”

 “Newt, my man. How’s the date going, any hanky panky yet?” Minho’s teasing voice floated from the speaker.

 “It’s not a date, you moron. And now, would you please stop bothering me? Go bother Alby instead,” the Brit glanced up, noticing Thomas looking anywhere but at him.

 “Oh, right, forgot that it wasn’t a date. _Right_ ,” Minho scoffed. “Anyways. Just wanted to make sure you remembered it’s Chuck’s birthday tomorrow.”

 Newt had remembered, he’d even bought a present, “Just because you tend to forget birthdays, doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

 “You ass. Enjoy your not date.” Minho hung up.

* * *

 

 “Thif piffa tafte awful,” Thomas spoke up, his mouth stuffed with pizza.

 Newt snorted, “And yet you’ve eaten one whole pizza just by yourself.”

 “I’m hungry, okay. I eat what I get when I’m this hungry.”

 Newt rolled his eyes, “Whatever lets you sleep at night.” Bilbo had just saved everyone from the trolls and they’d just finished their second pizza.

 Newt got up and made his way to the kitchen. Putting a bag of un-popped popcorn into the microwave, he turned it on, getting more ice for the soda. The blonde pulled his phone out. Noticing he’d gotten a text from Chuck.

  **-Meet up at my place tomorrow at 2 PM :) Bring Thomas (Minho told me about him, and your not date) ;)**

 Typing out a quick reply, he got the bag of now popped popcorn out of the microwave and walked over to sit beside Thomas on the couch again. The brunette took the bag of popcorn from his grasp, pushing Newt into the corner of the couch. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the younger’s actions, and Thomas rolled his eyes, turning around and lying with his back pressed against Newt’s front, his head on the elder’s chest.

 “You’re kinda cold, y’know. Prob’ly ‘cuz you’re so thin,” Thomas spoke up, earning a chuckle from Newt.

 “Yeah, I get cold easily. But it’s no problem now, since I’ve got you to warm me.” Lifting his hand, the blonde dragged it through the younger’s hair, and Thomas let out a mewl, leaning into the hand.

 Newt chuckled, “Was that seriously a mewl?”

 “Shut up and pet me.” Newt snickered, but carried on nonetheless. Dragging his hand through the brown hair repeatedly, occasionally massaging the cranium as he want. Thomas’ warmth seeped through his clothes and into Newt’s chest, slowly but steadily raising his body temperature.

 After a few minutes, Thomas body began to feel heavy, and Newt glanced down at the younger’s face, noticing the boy had fallen asleep.

 “Honestly, you are such a child. Let’s get you to bed.” Lifting the brunette up, he carried him bridal-style to his bedroom, astonished by how light the boy was. He lay him softly down on the bed, pulling off his trousers and hoodie, leaving his shirt and boxer-briefs. He would have to leave the tooth brushing to the next day. Pulling off his own trousers and hoodie, he sat lay down beside Thomas. Turning, he turned off the light, yawning as he pulled the covers over himself and Thomas. Suddenly feeling cold, he shuffled closer to the younger, his arm pressed against his, revelling in the warmth it provided. The Brit closed his eyes, barely feeling Thomas’ arm place itself over his waist, pulling him closer.

* * *

 

When Newt woke up, it was still the middle of the night. He tried moving his right arm, only to find it trapped under Thomas’ body. The brunette’s head was resting on his chest, his feet tangled his Newt’s. Unwanted, his heartbeat speed up as his body warmed up to the feeling of the younger pressed against him so intimately. Sighing, the Brit lay his left arm over his eyes, closing them as he did.

 He was. _So_. Shucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a regular student, I have to go to school during the day, and therefore this chapter was a bit late :P I hope you like it, please tell me if you do/don't :D And thank you soooooo much to everyone who's commented and read, this is crazy xD


	4. Party at Chuck's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's throwing a birthday party, Thomas and Teresa are also invited, and Minho is being as interrupting as he always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay :) Hope you like it :D

“Don’t worry, about a thing, ‘cuz every lit-“ the noise was cut off as Newt slammed his hand on accept.

 “Minho, I swear to God, if you bother me one more time.”

 “What, I interrupt somethin’?” Minho’s voice filtered out of the phone, an evident smirk in his tone.

 “No, you idiot. You almost woke Thomas,” Newt whispered, voice hard. He wasn’t really worried about the younger waking, he was just fascinated by the brunette’s sleeping face. So childlike and carefree.

 “Oh… I see how it is. The morning after?”

 Newt rolled his eyes, “No, he’s just sleeping.”

 “Oh, right, _sleeping_. It’s already twelve PM, what were you guys up to last night, huh?”

 The blonde groaned, “It’s too early for me to deal with your bullshit, Minho. I’ll see you at Chuck’s.” With that he hung up, lying back down beside Thomas. Glancing at the younger, he felt himself not able to look away. The brunette’s hair lay softly over his forehead, making him look a lot younger than he was. His long lashes fanned his cheekbones, making crescent shadows. His lips were parted, small huffs of air escaping them.

 “Find enjoyment in watching me sleep?” Thomas’ voice filled the room, his eyes now open, looking blearily at Newt.

 “Yeah, you mean watching you drool?”

 The younger wiped his mouth, noticing that there was no drool, “You shank.”

 “You know me too well,” the blonde replied, stretching his arms as he got up. His shirt rode slightly up, and when he turned, he noticed Thomas’ eyes snap up from his torso.

 “My eyes are up here, y’know.”

 “Yeah, yeah. We’ve been through this already.”

 Thomas got up as well, cracking his knuckles as he went, “So, what’s the plan?”

 Newt shrugged, “We’re supposed to meet up at Chuck’s at two PM, so we’ve got time. You want something to eat?”

 “Yeah, I’m starving.” Walking over to his wardrobe, the Brit pulled out a pair of sweat-pants, handing them to Thomas. The younger accepted, nodding thanks. Newt then pulled on sweat-pants himself, making his way out the door, the brunette not far behind.

 “You want tea?” the blonde asked, fiddling with the kettle.

 “Tea? No, I only drink coffee,” Thomas muttered through a yawn.

 “That would explain why you’ve worked at so many coffee shops, yeah?” Thomas smirked, smacking Newt’s head before fondly ruffling his hair.

 “You’ve got fairly unruly hair.”

 “Tell me about it, I’m the one living with this mess on my head.”

 “It’s cute,” the brunette remarked. “Your hair, I mean,” he corrected himself a moment later, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 “Thanks,” Newt said, stroking the younger’s cheek lovingly before lightly slapping it.

* * *

 

“Newt! Glad you could make it!” Chuck tackled the Brit in a bear hug, completely ignoring Thomas standing beside them.

 “Happy birthday, Chucky. I’ve got a present for you,” Newt said, ruffling the kid’s hair.

 Chuck was delighted, and then his eyes landed on Thomas, “Thomas! Hey! Nice to get a new member of this group. I’m Chuck, as you might’ve guessed. Welcome to my humble home.”

 Thomas grinned, “Hey, nice to meet you. I didn’t bring a present, though. Please don’t kick me out.”

 “No worries, I didn’t assume you would, so you’re off the hook,” Chuck said, winking at the elder.

 “The others here yet?” Newt spoke up as they went inside.

 “Nah, just Minho, Teresa, and you guys. I mean, it’s only one thirty. Ben’s probably still sleeping.”

 “Probably,” the blonde said, grinning as he spotted Minho in a chair in the living room, happily chatting with Teresa, who was sitting beside him.

 “Newt! Good to see you dragged your ass out of bed, and you even got Thomas up, too. That’s gotta get you a reward,” the Asian shouted, raising his arms towards his best friend.

 “Hey, Teresa. Great to see you again,” Newt briskly walked over to the girl, giving her a warm hug.

 “Heya, Newt. Great to see you’re both out of bed, Minho told me you had a rough night,” Teresa replied, giving him a wink. Newt rolled his eyes. Giving his signature high-five to Minho, and sitting down on the couch, soon joined by Thomas. The brunette leaned into his side, his head on the elder’s shoulder, and Newt let his head rest on top of Thomas’.

 “Oh, would you look at those two, they’re a married couple already,” Teresa spoke up. “Oh, I wanna be the God-mother of your children. What do you say, Minho? Me and you, God-parents?”

 Minho nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, sounds like a great idea. Let’s get started on the plans.”

* * *

 

 “I wanna give a toast, to Chuck. For being the youngest, but wisest Glader of all time,” Alby said, standing up. The others in the room stood up as well, a chorused ‘To Chuck’ sounding.

 “Thank you Albs, Appreciate it,” Chuck replied. “I wanna make a toast myself, actually. To Teresa and Thomas, the two newest members of our little group.” This was followed up by yet another chorus of ‘To Thomas and Teresa’.

 Newt smiled. They were a good team, the Gladers. He watched on as Ben was tackled to the floor by Winston, having said ‘Wincie’. Alby was standing in a corner, chatting with Gally. Chuck was leaning on the back of a chair, laughing at something Frypan said. Looking further across the room, he spotted Teresa giving him a kind smile. Newt smiled back, raisin his cup of soda towards her, at which she also raised her cup.

 Getting up, the blonde made his way onto the balcony outside, enjoying the cool night air. A crescent moon peaked out behind a cloud and Newt leaned on the railing, his underarms supporting his weight. Looking up at the sky, he spotted yet again the few stars fighting for the limelight on the dark velvet blanket. Smiling, he related to them again, his thoughts bringing him back to the night before. What had really happened to his feelings about Thomas? Did he truly like him, or was he just fascinated by the boy’s personality? Finding no answers, he looked up at the night sky again, hoping that maybe the stars would give him an answer.

 Newt jumped slightly as a shoulder pressed against his own left. Looking to his left, he spotted Thomas, leaning on the railing in a similar way to his, watching the stars as he’d just been doing. Paying the boy no further attention, he ignored his fast paced heart in favour of watching the stars again.

 A few moments passed.

 “Hey, do you think the stars hold the answers to life?” Thomas spoke up beside him, and Newt shrugged.

 “I dunno, maybe. They say stars are the oldest creation, after atoms, and whatever klunk they're build out of. So, maybe they hold the answers to everything, we just have to look closely.”

 A few minutes passed in silence, both boys watching the stars.

 “Y’know, you’re really smart,” the brunette remarked.

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 “I dunno, you’re just really smart, and the way you speak makes you sound smart as well.”

 Newt raised an eyebrow, glancing at the other teen, “You say some weird stuff, y’know that?”

 Thomas laughed, “Yeah, I know. You’re not the first to say that.”

 “Yeah I can imagine.” The brunette shoved his own shoulder into Newt’s, making the Brit sway to the side. Smirking, Newt shoved back, earning him a laugh. They stood beside each other in silence again, not taking their eyes away from the sky.

 A shooting star flew past, and Thomas gasped. “Oh my God, make a wish.”

 Newt chuckled, “Really, how old are we?” Getting no reply, he glanced over at the younger, noticing his closed eyes and moving mouth.

 “Done, now I can die in peace.”

 “You wanna die in peas?” Newt said, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette. A second passed before Thomas groaned, slapping the blonde’s shoulder.

 “You idiot, that was such a bad joke. I can’t even believe you.”

 Grabbing Thomas’ hand, Newt held it firmly, keeping it from slapping his shoulder. Letting his eyes meet the younger’s he was again captivated, watching the swirling whiskey.

 “You have really intoxicating eyes, y’know.”

 Thomas gulped, “What do you mean?”

 “I’m drowning in whiskey, and I really don’t want to be saved,” the blonde replied, raising a hand and placing it on the younger’s cheeks, lightly stroking his thumb over the cheekbone. Thomas eyes were wide, his gaze occasionally snapping down to the brit’s mouth.

 “God, you’re adorable,” Newt said, slowly leaning in, his eyelids at half-mast. Their lips were mere centimetres apart, when the door burst open behind them. They both snapped their heads backwards, turning towards the interrupter, and Newt would’ve lied if he didn’t say it was cliché. Minho was standing at the door, staring at them both, with open mouth, as if he was just about to say something.

 Newt groaned, “Minho, I swear to God!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a bit shorter, but variation is good, right? :) Anyways, hope you liked it, and PLEASE leave me a message telling me what you think :D


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt got a cold and Thomas is there to help. Things just escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Woohooooo :D Hope you like it ;)

Newt sighed as he watched the rain pour down outside the window. It was now Thursday, and the Brit was stuck at home with a terrible cold. His head was throbbing, and he was clutching a cup of ginger tea in his hands, never seeming to get warmed up by the hot liquid. The television was buzzing in the background, a show he didn’t know playing across the screen. A vibration in his pocket directed his attention back from the masses of water outside, and Newt pulled his phone out of his pocket.

  **-Hey :) How’re you holding up? Want me to come over?**

 Newt smiled, Thomas always tried to cheer him up. **-Nah, it’s fine, don’t worry ;)** Directing his gaze to the rain again, he heard a faint sound of someone running down the street outside.

  **-Too late :P** The Brit raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived message. Too late? For what? A knocking on the door snapped his attention away from the phone. Getting up, he sneezed as he made his way to the door, a blanket slung across his shoulders.

 “Surprise!” Thomas yelled as the blonde opened the front door. Wincing, he told the boy to keep his voice down, the headache banging in his temples.

 “Sorry,” the brunette said, smiling sheepishly. “I brought you something from work.” Thomas made his way into the kitchen, placing a bag on the counter. Newt sniffed the air, getting a whiff of something sweet.

 “What did you bring?” When Thomas didn’t reply, the blonde walked over to him, standing at his right side and peering down into the now open bag. In the bag were small croissants and two take-away cups.

 “I got you the chai-latte, a little birdie told me you like it,” the brunette said, lifting up one of the cups and handing it to Newt. The other boy took it, smelling the contents with a small smile on his lips.

 “Are you kidding me? Chai-latte is the best! Thank you, Tommy,” and before he could think, he’d leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek. Pulling back, he took a moment to realize what he’d done, and he looked Thomas over. The brunette was staring at him, wide eyed, and with a deep blush on his cheeks.

 “Y-you’re welcome…” he stuttered, making no comment on the action as he turned back to the bag again. Newt giggled, enjoying the effect he had on the boy. Ruffling Thomas hair, he took a careful sip of the tea, relishing in the taste of the multiple spices filling his mouth. He hopped up onto the counter, cradling the tea in his hands.

 A few minutes passed in silence as they both drank and ate.

 Thomas groaned, mumbling something before speaking up, “Okay, I can’t take this anymore. What the hell was that kiss just now?”

 Newt shrugged without looking at the younger, “I dunno, just felt like it. I’ve felt like it for a while, actually. So I guess it was just a matter of time before I snapped.” Finally looking at Thomas he noticed the other staring at him with mouth wide open. “What you seriously haven’t noticed the way I’ve been acting up until now?”

 “No- I mean yes, but-“ the boy started. He waited a second before his face gained a lost look and his mouth forming a pout. “I’m confused.”

 Newt smiled warmly at him, “Stop making that face, it’s way too cute.” At this Thomas flushed until he looked like a tomato. The Brit raised an eyebrow, “What? You’re surprised I find you cute?”

 “You do?” the boy looked even more lost now, if possible.

 “I thought that was kinda obvious, considering I just kissed your cheek _and_ called you cute.”

 “So, I’m kinda slow-“

 “You don’t say.”

 “But does that mean that you like me back?”

 Newt raised both eyebrows, “I’m surprised it took you that long to notice-“

 “Shut up.”

 “And by you saying ‘back’, I take it you like me as well?”

 The brunette blushed an even deeper shade of red, “Well, yeah, I mean, how could I not. You’re so- so… I don’t know, I’m just really attracted to you.”

 Newt smiled brightly at him, beckoning him forward. The younger stepped in between his spread legs, their position putting Newt even higher than usual. Placing his arms around Thomas’ neck, the blonde pulled him closer, feeling the other’s arms wind around his waist.

 “Your eyes are seriously not fair, y’know. I can’t look away,” Newt said, stopping the younger as he started to lean in. “Wait up, loverboy. I’m still sick, y’know, so, sorry, but no kissing today.”

 Thomas mouth dropped and he slouched until his forehead was pressed against the blonde’s chest. “You can’t be serious… I’ve waited for, what, two weeks to kiss you, and when I’m actually allowed to do it, you say I can’t?”

 “Sorry, I want to kiss you too; it’s just that I don’t want you to become sick from it,” the Brit explained, grasping the younger’s head, bringing it upwards. When the boy’s head was at level with his own, he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Thomas’. This brought out a deep flush and a groan from the other.

 “Can’t I kiss you just once? I’m pretty sure I won’t become sick from that. Pretty please?”

 Newt laughed, shaking his head, “No can do. But one can do other things beside exchanging saliva with each other.”

 “Like what?”

 “Like this,” the blonde replied, kissing Thomas’ cheek again, then placing light butterfly kisses down to his jaw. The brunette leaned his head backwards, giving the elder better access. Newt’s lips made their way down the boy’s throat, nipping the skin here and there, until they reached his collarbone. The blonde licked at it before carefully biting it and then soothing it with licks. Sucking slightly on the skin, he revelled in the moan it brought out of Thomas’ throat.

 “Ah- Newt,” the boy said, his hands gripping the blonde’s shirt tightly. Newt grinned, his teeth slowly biting upwards to a spot in the hollow of the other’s throat. He let his tongue swirl on the spot a while, before closing his lips around the pulse. As he slowly sucked, he felt the boy’s blood throb inside the vein, thrumming against his lips. After a few seconds, the brunette was vibrating, a string of moans pouring from his mouth.

 “Hnnnng, jesus, Newt, you’re- ah- killing me,” the younger said, his voice shaky with pleasure.

 Newt looked up from his masterwork of hickeys, there were now three dark hickeys standing out on the other boy’s pale skin, “What, you want me to stop?” Not waiting for an answer, he continued biting and licking Thomas’ jugular.

 “No, God, please don’t. I’m just presenting the option of sitting on the couch or something?” Jumping down from the counter, he took the younger’s hand, leading him to the couch. Sitting down on it, he patted the spot beside him. Thomas sat down, and leaned into the blonde’s side.

 “What’re we watching?” he asked.

 Newt shrugged, “I have no shucking idea, I’m just letting it roll.”

 “Hhm, do you have Netflix?”

 The Brit scoffed, “Of course, what do you take me for?” Picking up the remote, he switched to Netflix, handing it over to Thomas so that he could choose a film.

 “Have you seen The Grudge? It’s epic,” the brunette asked after scrolling through the thriller movies.

 “No, I haven’t seen it. You want to watch it?”

 Thomas shrugged, “Why not, it’s a classic.” Getting more comfortable on the couch, his back in the corner of the sofa, he gestured for the younger to cuddle with him. At this, the brunette grinned, moving over to lie against Newt, briefly kissing the elder’s nose as he did.

 The blonde giggled, “You’re adorable, y’know that? You’re too cute for your own good.”

 Thomas blushed, hiding his face in Newt’s woollen sweater, “Shut up. I am not cute.”

 The Brit laughed, “Is that so. Then how come I think so?”

 “You’re a crazy man, that’s why.”

 Kissing the boy’s head, the blonde pulled a blanket over them both, savouring the warmth it gave him.

* * *

 

“Ahhhh! Get her away! Newt, save me!” Thomas screamed as the ghost crawled towards them on the screen, a sick rasping sound coming from her throat.

 Newt looked down at the boy clutching his hand. He smiled fondly, tilting the younger’s face up. Thomas looked terrified, yet entertained, and he let his eyes fall shut as he let his head lean into the blonde’s hand. Leaning forward, Newt briefly kissed the corner of the brunette’s mouth, causing Thomas’ eyes to fly up.

 “I thought we weren’t allowed to kiss?” he sounded genuinely surprised.

 “That was technically not a kiss, I merely pecked the corner of your mouth.”

 Thomas pouted, “Aw, and here I was getting a little hope of stealing a kiss out of you.”

 Newt laughed, “Sorry, love. I promise you’ll get your kiss at the moment I get better, okay?”

 The younger grinned, “Okay, deal.”

 “Good that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess the cat's out of the bag :D They finally confessed their undying love for each other :) Was it awful, was it good? Tell me in the comments :) And thank you sooooo much to those who have already commented, you always make my day :D


	6. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt got well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so new chapter, woho :D This chapter contains MATURE CONTENT, so if you don't like, don't read ;)

“Hey, psst, Newt,” the Brit heard a voice say a little to his left. Directing his attention away from the notes on his desk, he glanced at Thomas sitting beside him. The boy looked as if he was vibrating in his seat. His leg was jumping, his fingers absentmindedly twisting the laces on his black hoodie.

 The blonde raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 Thomas rolled his eyes, throwing his hands slightly up in the air, “As if you don’t know. You’re finally rid of your cold, and you ask ‘what’? I mean, come on, that means I can kiss you, right?”

 Newt shrugged, turning his attention back to his notes, “I guess. What about it?”

 The brunette groaned loudly, and the Brit felt huge satisfaction by teasing him, “Jeez, do I have to spell it out? Fine, can I come over later? So that I can finally kiss you?” A deep blush painted the boy’s face crimson.

 “Sure, I don’t see why not,” the blonde replied, his voice dripping with nonchalance. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a huge grin form on the other’s face.

 “Great.”

 Minho gasped from the seat in front of them, “Am I hearing what I think I’m hearing? Have you guys finally gotten together?” The Asian looked, if possible, even more excited about the situation than Thomas did.

 “Kinda…” Newt said, earning a raised eyebrow from Minho.

 “Kinda? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 “It means that we’re kinda together, but haven’t figured everything out.”

 Minho put up a puzzled expression, “What’s there to figure out? You’ve both liked each other since the day you met, and that’s, what, like two and a half weeks ago. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the giant hickeys on Thomas’ neck.” Subconsciously, the younger reached up and covered the still prominent hickeys on his neck.

 “Yeah, well. I’ve been sick, and I didn’t want to infect Tommy. So we’ve been low on the action front, except for the hickeys.”

 “So, what. You haven’t kissed yet?” Minho asked, his tone joking, a smirk on his face. Then, after getting no reply, his face dropped and his mouth hung agape. “No way, are you kidding? You haven’t kissed yet?!”

 The blonde winced at the loud volume of his friend’s voice, “Keep it down, you wanna attract the whole state to this school? And no, we haven’t kissed yet. Now would you shut up, we’re in the middle of class.”

 “So, we’re just heading over to your place then?” Thomas spoke up beside Newt as they walked together out of school. The Brit smiled at the other, feeling satisfaction at the faint blush it gained.

 “If that’s what you want, or I could just ravish you here, if you want?”

 “You teasing jerk,” the brunette said, slapping Newt’s arm. The elder grinned sheepishly, grabbing Thomas’ hand and kissing his palm lightly. The brunette sighed fondly, “You’re a real sap, y’know that? You may act tough and cool, but deep inside you’re just a lovesick puppy, aren’t you?”

 Newt laughed, pulling the other by the hand towards his flat. “Let’s find out,” he said as he winked.

* * *

 

 Slamming the door behind them, Thomas pushed Newt up against it, kissing his way up the elder’s neck. The blonde moaned, arching his back as the younger twisted his arms around him.

 “God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” the brunette said, stopping to take a short breath before leaning forward to catch Newt’s lips with his own. The Brit lost all function of his body at that, threading his fingers into thick, dark hair, he used his height for advantage, pushing the boy’s head backwards and demanding entrance to his mouth. Thomas moaned as the elder’s tongue plunged past his lips, and Newt smirked into the kiss, pushing the younger away slightly before turning him around and slamming him up against the door.

 “Can’t let you have all the fun, now can we?” he said, capturing the other’s lips again as his hands slipped under Thomas’ shirt and up his back. The younger arched, an obscene moan escaping his lips, and Newt felt possessiveness rise up in himself. It felt as if a boiling hand grabbed his insides, squeezing them, and he felt all sense of restriction fly out the window. Grabbing the brunette’s thighs, he lifted him up and shoved him into the door again, hard. Thomas hissed, but wound his legs around the elder nonetheless.

 “You’re so rough, I like it,” he spoke up, breathless. Newt groaned into his mouth, slowly stopping the mapping of the younger’s mouth.

 “God, you can’t just say stuff like that, I’ll lose all sense of shame, here,” bowing his head slightly, he licked down Thomas’ neck, nipping the skin on the way. Deciding on fixing his creation, he let his lips close around the fading hickeys on the younger’s neck.

 “Ah- you know, Minho’s not the first that’s commented on- hng, the –hah, the hickeys. Teresa noticed them immediately, she- uhn, shouted ‘I knew it’ when she sa-“ he was cut short as the blonde pressed his lips to the younger’s. Threading his hands into blonde strands, he moaned, bucking his hips into Newt’s.

 “Shit. Ah- Can you stop talking about Teresa while we’re snogging, I’m getting kinda jealous, here,” Newt growled while snapping his hips into the brunette’s, causing a breathy moan to escape the younger’s throat.

 “Oh, your accent is so shucking hot, it’s turning me on, Jesus,” Thomas said as he pulled slightly on the elder’s hair. Newt chuckled drily, mapping the way down to the brunette’s chest, licking over his collarbones, biting into them. Growing irritated by the layer of clothing that blocked his access to the other’s chest, he reached down and pulled the offending garment off the younger, flinging the shirt somewhere behind them. Letting his eyes roam over the brunette’s chest, his arms skimmed up Thomas sides, feeling the ribs beneath his skin. He could feel a shiver run through the younger boy as his fingers brushed over his nipples. Smirking he twisted the nubs between his fingers, earning a deep moan and bucking hips from the brunette. Leaning down, he let his mouth engulf the left nipple, feeling rather than hearing the boy gasp, hands tugging at his hair.

 “Ah- ah, Newt, please. Hng,” the American gasped more than spoke, and Newt felt the other’s member grind into his own. Grinning, he switched nipples, letting his tongue swirl around the right one instead, revelling in the string of moans it caused, it was almost like one long moan altogether. Glancing up at Thomas’ face, he smiled, raising his head to capture the other’s lips.

 Lifting the boy up, he tried to make his way over to the couch, but failed miserably as he bumped into all sorts of things on the way. Stumbling in the shoes, almost tripping over a low table, walking with closed eyes, while making out was harder than everybody seemed to think. Giving up, he pulled away from Thomas’ lips, the younger briefly trying to follow the movement before he understood. Lifting his head, the elder looked over the brunette’s shoulder, guiding them slowly to the couch and sitting down with Thomas on his lap.

 The American laughed, throwing his head back as he did, and Newt found it absolutely adorable. Leaning up he kissed the younger, the other still laughing.

 “It’s,” *kiss* “Hilarious,” *kiss* “That you,” *kiss* “Couldn’t go,” *kiss* “To the,” *kiss* “Couch-“ not letting the boy say another word about his orientation skills, Newt slipped his tongue into Thomas’ mouth, efficiently cutting all speech off. Sliding his hands downwards, he grabbed the brunette’s bum, earning a squeak and a pair of grinding hips. Hissing at the friction, the Brit pulled the American closer, snapping his hips up to meet Thomas’ every thrust. The brunette’s hands fumbled with Newt’s shirt, struggling to get it off. The blonde smiled at his boyfriend’s? antics, helping him with pulling the garment over his head and off, their lips only parting for a second before slamming together again.

 The blonde shuddered as Thomas’ hands roamed his torso, stopping briefly to pinch his nipples, causing Newt to groan, before continuing their journey, ending up at the back of Newt’s shoulders; clutching. The Brit smirked, his hands slowly reaching down to palm the brunette’s hard-on. Thomas gasped something between a ‘Shit’ and ‘Newt’, before shamelessly bucking into the elder’s hand.

 “Oh, Yes. Please, Newt. I want it, no, need it. Please,” the younger said, placing light kisses on Newt’s lips as the words poured from his mouth. And the Brit was only happy to comply, pulling down the zipper on the boy’s trousers, he reached inside, his finger’s coming I contact with the wet, hot material of Thomas’ boxer-briefs, his erection pulsing inside.

 “You’re this wet already?” Newt teased, smirk evident in his voice.

 “Shut up.”

 “No, I think it’s hot, since that means you really like me,” slipping his hand into the younger’s boxers, he grabbed Thomas’ cock, his thumb digging into the slit. The brunette went _wild_ with moans, his nails raking down the blonde’s back, leaving angry red tracks in their wake. Hissing, Newt gripped the younger’s member, Thomas’ hips stuttering in response. Moving his hand up and down the boy’s shaft, the blonde suddenly felt the brunette’s fingers pulling down his zipper, having been too occupied by his own task. He let out a low moan as he felt the younger’s fingers close around his own erection, his own hands speeding up their movements in the process. Thomas’ hand worked him up, stroking him in even movements, his thumb occasionally sliding over the head. Feeling a burning heat gather in his stomach, Newt sped up his strokes, pressing his thumb into Thomas’ slit now and then, relishing the moans it brought out of the boy’s throat. In return, the brunette sped his own movements up, as if knowing Newt was on the verge of losing it.

 Giving one hard pump, Newt felt the younger’s member throb, white ribbons painting his hand, and he followed soon after, white filling his head and Thomas’ hand. Leaning his forehead against the American’s, he caught his breath, his eyes stinging with pleasure-filled tears.

 “That was… Whoa…” the brunette said, his mouth dropping to kiss Newt slowly. The blonde smiled into the other lips, moving his lips slowly against Thomas’.

 “Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” he asked, the younger nodded.

 Getting up, the elder led them both to the bathroom, wetting a towel to wipe them both up, kissing the American in the process. He brought his hands up to Thomas’ face, his fingers fitting into the younger’s delicate jaw. Pulling back, he once again let himself get lost in the honey eyes of the brunette.

 “You’re so beautiful,” he trailed off, smiling at the blush creeping up Thomas’ neck. “I mean it, you are truly beautiful. All of you, your moles, your lips, God, your fucking kissable lips, and your alcoholic, cognac eyes.”

 “Don’t just blurt out stuff like that, Jesus. Look at me, I’m _melting_ here,” the younger said, hiding his face in his hands. Newt laughed softly, removing the brunette’s hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

 “Why not? It’s all true.”

 Thomas then grabbed his face, kissing him in an almost desperate way, seemingly scared that he’d wake up at any moment. Newt pressed his lips back with just as much ferocity, his fingers weaving into the American’s hair, deepening the kiss. Pulling back after a while, Newt stared deep into the other’s eyes.

 “You wanna spend the night here?”

 Thomas laughed, “Of course, dumbass.”

 “Great.”

* * *

 

 Turning over, Newt opened his arms, motioning for Thomas to come closer. The younger did, lying down in his arms, his head on the blonde’s chest. Kissing the brunette’s head, the elder looked out the window again.

 “Hey, do you always watch the stars when you’re lying in bed?” Thomas spoke up, puzzlement evident in his voice.

 “Sometimes, why?” Newt answered, glancing down at the boy in his arms.

 Thomas shrugged, “I do it, so I was just wondering if you did it too, y’know.”

 The blonde let out a soft laugh, “You say some weird stuff, y’know.”

 “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it :D Sorry for being a day late with the new chapter, but you know, school is important, too (yeah, right, who am I kidding?) Hope you liked it, and if you did or didn't, please tell me what you think down in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just started writing, and this is what came out of it. Uhm, I don't know if you'll like it, since this is the first NewtMas fic I've wtitten. But please do tell if you either like it or dislike it ;)  
> PS: This is going to be a loooong story, so please bear with me :D


End file.
